


all of the stars

by officialhaikyuu (kobayashimarryu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I added a chapter with yamaguchi's pov, M/M, basically tsukki realising how important yamaguchi is, one of those weird things i write at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobayashimarryu/pseuds/officialhaikyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei had felt alone in his orbit for years, tainted by the dark clouds of stormy nights. He had felt alone in that sky, a sole figure on a vast, empty canvas. He hadn't ever dreamed that it could change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. your twinkling reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a silly little drabble thing i wrote when i got frustrated with a legit tsukiyama thing im working on. i dont think i'll ever get tired of thinking of tsukki as the moon and yamaguchi as the stars tbh i love it

Kei had always been alone, isolated, but through choice. He had never wanted anything to do with the dull people around him, the features and singularities blending into one in his mind until they were no longer distinguishable from one another. No one person stood out, and that was fine. He would carry on in his orbit, his path in life, perfectly content to be by himself.

He was perfectly content to live up to his own name, endlessly circling without really knowing why.

 

* * *

 

No one person stood out until one day they did.

Kei had never really figured out why Tadashi stuck by him even long after their first meeting, the taunts from bullies long since stopped, the brown haired boy's reason to be around Kei no longer existent.

And yet.

 

* * *

 

It took years to admit it, but Tadashi became an important figure to Kei, dotting his dark night sky with light in the same way freckles graced his skin, unimaginable emotions twinkling in those brown eyes.

 

* * *

 

Tadashi gave him protection, though Kei never really needed it, gave him emotions he'd long since locked away, violently tearing through the cloudier nights with his own brightness, doing what Kei himself had been too weak to.

Starlight paled in comparison to the moonlight, small specks against a dark canvas where the moon shone brightly as one orb, but each and every small twinkle left an impression, changing Kei until he could barely even recognise himself.

"When did you become so cool."

The stars had grown stronger in the background, forgotten until they were too bright to be ignored.

 

* * *

 

Kei had felt alone in his orbit for years, tainted by the dark clouds of stormy nights. He had felt alone in that sky, a sole figure on a vast, empty canvas. He hadn't ever dreamed that it could change.

And yet.

He still didn't know why he was circling, what great thing he was spinning towards, but with Tadashi's small but bright reassurances, he was able to see past the clouds.

He didn't feel like being alone anymore.


	2. drifting into your orbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi had always felt insignificant in comparison to Kei. He had always known how important Kei was to him. He didn't know how much he was needed, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really didn't expect to write a sequel of sorts but here we are. i don't know if it lives up to the original but whatever.

Tadashi had always felt alone, had always been alone, though not for want of trying. He had tried to reach people as he was, a dull star, insignificant and forgettable. He had tried to reach people as someone different, tried to become one of the brighter more attractive stars, prominent, but he had only ever achieved repetitiveness, a star no different from the many others in a minor and boring constellation.

There was no use in trying, so he drifted.

 

* * *

 

Drifting was all well and good, but it left him aimless and vulnerable.

Pathetic.

Aimed at him, aimed at all the inconsequential stars he was surrounded but not accepted by.

Drifting wasn't fun when you were alone, so Tadashi latched on to this new, more significant drifter, was sucked into Kei's orbit like it was his natural path in life.

Pathetic, but not alone. Not anymore.

 

* * *

 

Sharing space wasn't enough to wash away the insecurities that still haunted him, trailing him as he trailed Kei.

I'm not important to him.

I'm not necessary to him.

He doesn't need me.

He doesn't want me.

It was easy to be lost among these thoughts, easy to feel like there was nothing beyond that wall of dark, stormy clouds, beyond the confines of his own mind.

 

* * *

 

 

A single star wasn't anything significant, just a sole twinkle in the vast blackness.

"You have galaxies on your skin."

It was funny how easily these thoughts, ones that had plagued him for years, were scared off in the face of quiet whispers across moonlit sheets.

"You make the empty night sky more bearable."

Sometimes though, Tadashi could see the moonlight shine through the grey clouds.


End file.
